


I Don't Wanna See You With Her - Luka's Battle

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Battle For Her Heart [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I didn't think it would even be a series, but hey here ya go, third part to the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: This is the third - IDK if it's final - part of the series so I hope y'all enjoy.





	I Don't Wanna See You With Her - Luka's Battle

I Don't Wanna See You With Her - Maria Mena

**It's a small town**

**Word gets around**

**And travels in circles**

**Through hoops over hurdles**

Despite Paris being some tiny village, word spread like a wildfire about the "blue-haired couple"'s recent breakup. That kept going around for a while, and Luka Couffaine absolutely  **hated** it. He loathed the person who started that gossip chain.

**Everyone's careless**

**They talk about our mess**

**They don't care how it hurts me**

**Must think it was easy**

Nobody knew that Luka had the hardest time calling off his engagement with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They figured he'd just gotten jealous - true - and that he'd stopped loving her - F-A-L-S-E.

Luka still adored her. From the balance to the clumsiness. From the multi-tasking to the rambling. And the more gossip about their breakup was spread, the worse he felt. To be honest, he was fed up with Adrien Agreste. His fiancée always went to  **Adrien** with news first, not him. If she had a rough day, she cried over the phone with  **Adrien** , then calmed down enough to talk to the guitarist. Luka Couffaine was tired of coming second to the model, sure, but he still loved the bluenette - that would never change. Sometimes, his tolerance for the model just got the best of him, and he snapped.

**They say you have a new love**

**I'm happy for you love**

**I just don't wanna meet her**

**Are you gonna keep her?**

Now, the breakup was old news. Adrien Agreste had married none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What had it taken her, a few months? Luka was genuinely happy for her. He knew she'd always loved Adrien, even when she was engaged to Luka. 

The few times the blue-haired boy had met him was enough to say that Luka never wanted to see them hand-in-hand, or even kissing. He was happy for Marinette, he truly was, but he wanted her back.

**'Cause I don't wanna see you with her**

**I don't wanna see her face**

**Resting in your embrace**

**Her feet standing in my place**

Luka wasn't watching his surroundings, one day a few weeks before the Agreste wedding, and caught a glimpse of the famous couple. They weren't doing anything serious, - just window shopping for their new apartment - but Luka saw everything as W-R-O-N-G. Adrien Agreste had his head resting on hers - THAT WAS HIS SPOT! The model's feet stood mere inches from her own - Luka could honestly care less, just something he noticed.

**I don't wanna see you moved on**

**I don't think that I'm that strong**

**It hasn't been that long**

**Since I was the one in your arms**

Luka missed the nights when the two of them fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. He missed the times when he could just break down the walls, give up being strong for just one minute, and she would comfort him. He missed the way her body fit into his perfectly.

**I don't like being sober**

**That's when it hits me it's over**

**Although it was my choice**

**I can't shake your calm voice**

The day Luka realized it was over was the day his high truly came to a stop. Marinette made him come alive, and truly be himself. It was as though he was high - or drunk - on love. For once, he didn't worry about setting an example for his sister, or if his mother was making her payments. He just played his music and loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng with all his heart.

**Saying you found one**

**Who makes you feel as strong**

**And helps you through hard times**

**'Cause that job was once mine**

Luka Couffaine flashed back to a memory from a few weeks after Adrien proposed. 

"Luka, I truly miss being friends with you, but I've finally found someone who makes me feel as strong as you did, and I wish you would support me. All I ever see you do when you're around is glare at him, but you don't understand. He helps me through the tough times, and I couldn't be happier. I hope you've found someone to give you all the happiness you deserve."

Luka couldn't help but let a tear fall as he came back from the past. The job should've been his. But he failed.

He broke. He nearly slapped her. And now she'd moved on. She'd found someone who took his place. 

She replaced him.

**They say you have a new love**

**I'm happy for you love**

**I just don't wanna meet her**

**Are you gonna keep her?**

Luka was ordering a coffee from a café two days before the wedding, and the couple walked in again. With a solemn nod, Luka acknowledged the happy couple as he grabbed his coffee and nearly ran out of the building. 

He couldn't help it. He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't. Every time he saw Marinette with her fiancé, his heart broke a little more. He wanted to be glad she had moved on, but he couldn't. He wanted her back. More than anything.

**'Cause I don't wanna see you with her**

**I don't wanna see her face**

**Resting in your embrace**

**Her feet standing in my place**

**I don't wanna see you moved on**

**I don't think that I'm that strong**

**It hasn't been that long**

**Since I was the one in your arms**

The day of their wedding came, and Luka had been invited. He dressed up his best because he still wanted to support his ex, even if she was someone else's. 

When he watched the bluenette walk down the aisle, his breath caught. She was more beautiful than ever, in an elegant, strapless lace dress with a keyhole in the back. Her veil went down to her legs, nearly catching the long train of her dress as she moved slowly towards her husband-to-be.

**I don't wanna see you with her**

**I don't wanna see you with her**  

As soon as the wedding was over, he went home and cried.

**'Cause I don't wanna see you with her**

**I don't wanna see her face**

**Resting in your embrace**

**Her feet standing in my place**

**I don't wanna see you moved on**

**I don't think that I'm that strong**

**It hasn't been that long**

**Since I was the one in your arms**

Luka was bed-ridden now. Not because of some disease that took over his body, but because his crying didn't ever stop. He never left his bed. Never went outside. Never did anything except what he had to do so he could keep living. Granted, he didn't want a life without Marinette, but he had to move on now. For Juleka. For his mother.

He had to be strong. For them. He didn't want to. He couldn't. He knew he wasn't strong anymore, but he had to play the part for his family.

To help them make the best of their lives.

**'Cause I don't wanna see you with her**

Luka almost wanted to die, yet there was two things tethering him to this world.

His sister and mother.

The chance at a better life.

He knew this might be the only life he'll ever get, so he wanted to make the most of it before he died. Not at his hand.


End file.
